Why?
by Happybee13
Summary: I hate you. I hate the mess you made me. After dating for a year and a half this is what you do! You say it was drunken mistake... I get that you would be lonely because I was o tour. I wished it didn't have to be like this...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So this is a new story. Well... I'm not sure if it's gonna be a one-shot or a multi-chapter story... Review and let me know what you think...**

Loren's pov

*Loren's room

I can't seem to get over him. He's made me a mess. He slept with Chloe. How could he? He claims it was just a drunken mistake. After a year and a half of dating this is what he did to me. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him! I need to get him out of my system. I need to get out of this place. I need to go to "our" ugh I mean "my" spot.

I moved back in with my mom when I found out. I just upped and left. I guess he came home from dinner with his dad and saw all my stuff gone. He came the next morning. His eyes were red. He tried to see me. I yelled at him. He's made me such a mess! I hate him for cheating on me. I need to get over him.

**Eddie's pov**

***Eddie's car**

I'm such an idiot! I miss Loren so much! She hates me now. I can't blame her. I hate myself. What I did was such a mistake. God I just want to punch something! I'll have to see her soon. Pops is getting married to Nora in two weeks. At least he didn't make such a dumb mistake.

***Flashback**

_Eddie heard his phone ringing and went to answer it. _

_Eddie: Hello?_

_Ian: Hey Mate!_

_Eddie: Oh hey Ian. _

_Ian: Listen, I'm in town and I was wondering if you wanted to go hit some clubs? I know Valley girl, oops I mean Loren, is on tour right now. So you have no reason to say no. _

_Eddie: I don't know Ian... _

_Ian: Come on mate it will be fun! _

_Eddie: Okay. When?_  
_Just then Eddie heard a knock on the door. Eddie goes and opens the door to see and Ian hung up their phones._

_Ian: How about now? _

_Eddie: Fine. Let me just put my shoes on._

_Ian: Okay._

_Thirty minutes later they arrived at CEK only one of the hottest clubs in Hollywood._

_Ian: Ready?_

_Eddie: Yeah._

_One hour later Eddie was drunk as hell when Chloe came over to talk to him. One thing led to another and they both woke up at a hotel the next morning. _

_What am I doing here? Why are my clothes over there?! CRAP! _

_Chloe: Hey babe. I'm so glad you dumped that teenybopper! _

_Eddie: No. No. NO! Please tell me we didn't..._

_Chloe: Yup. So um who's gonna break it to Valley girl? Or do you want to keep this our dirty little secret? _

_A couple of days later Loren was back. Eddie had just gotten back from dinner with his dad._

_Eddie: Hey Lo I'm home._

_No response. _

_Eddie: Lo?_

_Eddie goes upstairs to see all of Loren's things gone and a note._

_Note: Eddie, I thought you were a better person. Turns out you are just like her. Turns out she was right. So how long has this been going on? Has it been going on the whole year and a half we've been dating? Please don't call, text, or even come and try to see me. _  
_Bests to you and Chloe,_  
_Loren_

_Eddie starts bawling his eyes out. _

_The next day Eddie goes over to Loren house and knocks on the door. Nora opens the door._

_Eddie: Please let me see her Nora. Please!_

_Nora: I'm sorry Eddie, but she doesn't want to see her, and frankly I don't blame her. _

_Loren walks up behind her mom. She is in sweats. _

_Loren: It's okay mom. Can you give us a second?_

_Nora: Sure._

_And with that Nora left Loren and Eddie alone. Loren walks out of the house and closes the door behind her. Loren looks Eddie straight in the eyes._

_Loren: You know, I was hoping that it was just a lie, but I can see it in you're eyes that wasn't. I hate you. I never wanna see you again! Don't try to contact me! We are SO over! _

_Loren starts to head back inside when Eddie grabs one of Loren's wrists. Loren slaps him as soon as he touched her. _

_Loren: I mean it Eddie._

_Loren's eyes brimmed with tears. _

_Eddie: Lo, can..._

_Eddie was cut off by Loren._

_Loren: No. You don't have the right to call me that anymore. I think it's time you leave. _

_Eddie tried his best not to cry._

_Eddie: If that's the way you feel. _

_And with that Eddie got in his car and left as Loren went back into the house and into her room. _

***End of flashback**

Radio person: And now the new single by Loren Tate!

I should turn this off... I do want to hear song though. I guess I'll just leave it on. I wonder if she's heard my new song...

***Loren's song**

_I think you got the best of me_  
_You're sleepin' with the enemy_  
_You left me all alone, alone, alone, alone_  
_The beat drops, I'm so low_  
_My heart stops, I already know_  
_You left me all alone, alone, alone, alone_

God what did I do?

_I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me_  
_Never gonna catch me cry_  
_Oh whoa whoa_  
_You must be blind if you can't see_  
_You'll miss me 'til the day you die_  
_Oh whoa whoa_  
_Without me, you're nothing_  
_Oh whoa whoa_  
_You must be blind if you can't see_  
_You'll miss me 'til the day you die_  
_Oh whoa whoa_

I'm such a jerk! I wish I could go back in time. She is right though... I will miss her til the day I die.

_I've let go, finally over you_  
_This drama that you put me through_  
_I'm better all alone, alone, alone, alone_  
_The beat drops, you're so low_  
_It's last call and it's gotten old_  
_Now look who's all alone, alone, alone, alone_

I guess I did put her through a lot of drama...

_I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me_  
_Never gonna catch me cry_  
_Oh whoa whoa_  
_You must be blind if you can't see_  
_You'll miss me 'til the day you die_  
_Oh whoa whoa_  
_Without me, you're nothing_  
_Oh whoa whoa_  
_You must be blind if you can't see_  
_You'll miss me 'til the day you die_  
_Oh whoa whoa_

I feel like such an ass!

_I trusted you, you were the first_  
_Then you lied and it gets worse_  
_You broke me down_  
_Now just look around_  
_Who's all alone?_  
_Who's all alone now?_

I was her first... I hoped to be her last... I guess that won't happen.

_I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me_  
_Never gonna catch me cry_  
_Oh whoa whoa_  
_You must be blind if you can't see_  
_You'll miss me 'til the day you die_  
_Oh whoa whoa_  
_Without me you're nothing_  
_Oh whoa whoa_  
_You must be blind if you can't see_  
_You'll miss me 'til the day you die_

By the end of the song Eddie is crying.

I hate myself! I wish I could prove to her that I love her and only her! She hates me though. How can I get through to her? Maybe with the song I just released.

**Loren's pov**

Loren is on her way to her spot. She has the radio on. She just heard her song played. She smiled a little bit to herself.

Radio person: Next up is the new and hot single by the one and only Eddie Duran!

Oh god. I should turn the radio off. I just can't seem to do it. I haven't heard this one before. I haven't been listening to his music these past two months since we broke up... I guess I'll listen to it.

***Eddie singing**

_Here We go_  
_Welcome to my Funeral_  
_Without you_  
_I don't even have a pulse_  
_All alone it's dark and cold_  
_With every move I die_

He has no idea how I feel.

_Here I go this is my confessional _  
_A lost cause nobody can save my soul_  
_I am so delusional_  
_With every move I die_

Has he even thought about how I feel?!

_I have destroyed our love its gone_  
_Payback is sick its all my fault_

Hell yes you did.

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes_  
_Just fighting to get through the night_  
_I'm losing it (losing it) [x3]_  
_With every move I die_  
_I'm faded I'm broken inside_  
_I've wasted the love of my life_  
_I'm Losing it (losing it) [x3]_  
_With every move I die_

I can't take it! I should turn this off! Why do I feel the need to keep it on though?

_When did I become such a hypocrite_  
_Double life, lies that you caught me in_  
_Trust me I'm paying for it_  
_With every move I die_  
_On the floor I'm just a zombie_  
_Who I am is not who I wanna be_  
_I'm such a tragedy_  
_With every move I die_

You're such a jerk Eddie!

_I have destroyed our love its gone_  
_Payback is sick its all my fault_

I hate what you've done to me! I hate you so much!

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes_  
_Just fighting to get through the night_  
_I'm losing it (losing it) [x3]_  
_With every move I die_  
_I'm faded I'm broken inside_  
_I've wasted the love of my life_  
_I'm Losing it (losing it) [x3]_  
_With every move I die_

I cried for three days straight!

_This is it _  
_And now you're really gone_  
_this time_  
_Never once thought _  
_I'd be in pieces left behind_

I don't want to be gone! It's you're freaking fault that I am!

_Im dancing with tears in my eyes_  
_Just fighting to get through the night_  
_I'm losing it (losing it) [x3]_  
_With every move I die_  
_I'm faded I'm broken inside_  
_I've wasted the love of my life_  
_I'm Losing it (losing it) [x3]_  
_With every move I die_

I died also Eddie. I tried not to show it though...

Radio person: Is this Eddie trying to get Loren back? Is Leddie really over like Loren has said?

Loren: SHUT UP!

Loren breaks down and starts crying. All of a sudden she see's a bright light and then everything goes dark...

**Eddie's pov**

Eddie's song had just played on the radio when a car goes into his lane causing his car to spin and crash into the car beside his.

**So what did you guys think? One-shot or a full out story? R&R and let me know! Both song were by Ke$ha. The first song was blind. The second was dancing with tears in my eyes. I know that a girl wrote it and Eddie is singing it, I just thought it was perfect for the story. Anyway R&R PLEASE! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :) A lot of you asked for this story not to be a one-shot so here you go.**

**_Recap:_**

**_Loren breaks down and starts crying. All of a sudden she see's a bright light and then everything goes dark..._**

**_Eddie's pov_**

**_Eddie's song had just played on the radio when a car goes into his lane causing his car to spin and crash into the car beside his._**

**_Story:_**

**Loren's pov**

_Where am I? What happened? The last thing I remember is seeing a bright light and then everything went dark..._

Nurse: Loren sweetie. You have visitors. Should I let them in?

Loren: Yes.

_Nora and Mel walked in and gave Loren a hug. Nora's eyes were red from crying._

Loren: Mom I'm okay.

Nora: I know Honey.

Loren: Do they know who was driving the car that ran into mine?

_Nora started crying again._

Loren: Mom! What's wrong?!

Nora: Honey, the person who was driving the car was Eddie's.

_Loren all of a sudden grew angry and then a little sad because her mom was crying._

Loren: He was?

Nora: Yes. A car ran into him making his car spin and run into yours.

Loren: Is he okay?

_Loren now looked worried._

Nora: He saw that it was you in the car after. He had some serious injuries. He climbed out of his car and went and saved you honey. Now he could die.

_Loren was on the verge of tears._

Loren: How is Max?

Nora: He hasn't left his side. Oh and Eddie wrote this for you. He put it in his car next to you.

_Note: I love you Loren. I never stopped. I need you in my life. I didn't want to die and now have you know how I feel. I just wanted to let you know that Chloe lied. She put something in my drink and made it seem like we slept together. She told me this. I just don't want to die having you mad at me. I don't think I will make it. I'm losing a lot of blood. I love you Loren Tate._

_Love you forever and always,_

_Eddie_

Loren: Can I see him?

Mel: Are you sure Lo? He's in pretty bad shape.

Loren: I need to see him. I need to say goodbye.

Mel: Okay. I'll take her Nora. Why don't you and Max go eat?

Nora: Okay.

_Loren was put into a wheelchair and Mel rolled her down to Eddie's room. Max and Nora left to go get something to eat._

_Loren starts crying when she see's Eddie. He just got out of surgery. He has two broken ribs, a concussion, a broken leg and arm, and possible head trauma._

Loren: Why?! If you can't live than neither can I! I love you Eddie. Please don't go! Don't leave me! Don't leave like my father left me!

**Eddie's pov**

_Where am I?! Oh my god. I remember. I hope Loren got my note.I'm so sore! Wait, I hear a voice. It sound's like Loren._

Loren: Why?! If you can't live than neither can I! I love you Eddie. Please don't go! Don't leave me! Don't leave like my father left me!

_Loren put an intense kiss on Eddie's unmoving lips._

Eddie: Never.

_Eddie whispers to her._

Loren: Eddie?! Oh my god Eddie! I love you so much! I'm really sorry!

_Eddie now fully opens up his eyes._

Eddie: I'm really sorry Lo. Chloe confessed that she slipped something into my drink and made it look like we...

_Eddie was cut off by Loren smashing her lips onto his._

_God she has changed. She has straight hair, and smokey makeup. She is also just wearing a torn white crop-top, and high, very short, black shorts, and high black pumps. Her new album is SO different from the her work before we broke up. It's edgy. It's not Loren like. I will admit she looks hot._

Loren: We need to talk Eddie.

Eddie: I know "_Sigh_"

Loren: I want to get back together with you. I want to take it slow though.

Eddie: I would like nothing more than that. Eddie smiles.

_Loren gives Eddie a quick peck on the cheek._

Eddie: So does that mean you won't move back in with me? Eddie says hopefully.

Loren: At some point I will. How about we have sleepovers instead? Just for now?

_Eddie smiles._

Eddie: I would like that.

_A nurse walks in to check on Eddie._

Nurse: Okay Eddie you have two broken ribs, a concussion, and broken leg and arm. You have no trauma to the head. Which is good. We do need you to stay overnight though.

Eddie: Okay. Are you going to stay Lo?

Loren gives Eddie a smile.

Loren: Only if you want me to.

_Eddie smiles and pulls Loren closer to the bed._

Eddie: Of course I do.

Loren: Okay.

_Loren gives Eddie a quick peck on the lip before heading over a chair in the corner, but Eddie grabs her waist as she was starting to walk towards the chair._

Eddie: Were do you think you're going?

Loren: Over to that chair over there to sleep. I'm very tired.

Eddie smiles at Loren.

Eddie: Come and join me on the bed.

_Eddie moves over a little bit to make room for Loren. Loren climbs onto the bed and lays with her arms wrapped around his torso. Eddie give her a kiss on the forehead. Both of them fall asleep quickly. _

***Next morning**

Nurse: Eddie. Wake up sweetheart.

_Eddie wakes up. Loren has her head on his shoulder. She is still sleeping._

Eddie: Yeah?

Nurse: We just have to put fresh bandages on you're cuts and then you are free to go okay?

Eddie: Yeah that's great. Let me just wake my girlfriend up.

Nurse: Okay.

_And with that she left the room._

_Eddie turns his head to Loren and gives her a kiss full of passion on her lips. Her eye instantly open._

Eddie: Good morning lovely.

Loren: Good morning Handsome.

_Loren pulls Eddie into a makeout session not knowing that Mel, Nora, Max, and Ian were all watching them._

Ian: Aw! Looks like things worked out for my mate and his Valley girl!

_Eddie pulls away and gives Ian a death stare._

Ian: Opps. I mean Loren.

_Mel bursts out laughing._

Nora: Hi Eddie. How are you feeling?

Eddie: Like hell.

Max: I bet.

Ian: So I heard you saved Valley, Uh, I mean Loren's life... And nearly ending yours!

Eddie: Yeah... It's worth all the pain though.

***One week later at Eddie's penthouse in the morning**

Loren: Breakfast is ready!

Eddie: Okay I'll be right down.

Loren: Well it's on the table.

_Just than Loren felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist._

Loren: Hmmm. I could get used to this.

Eddie: Me to.

_Eddie looked down at Loren. She was wearing one of his shirts and a pair of sweats. She looked hot in them. Eddie starts to kiss Loren's neck._

Loren: Haha. Can we eat now? I'm really hungry!

Eddie: Okay.

**What did you guys think? I think I'm just going to have this be a two-shot. Until next time!**


End file.
